Behind the Scenes
Everything from Behind the Scenes on Reign * Cast Photos * Paparazzi Photos * Social Media Interviews * Magazine Issues * M'Lady Magazine * Video Interviews * People's Choice Award * Monte-Carlo Television Festival * The CW's Upfront * CBS Studios Summer Soirée Season Three }} Behind the Scenes - 238.png|Cawfee break ☕️ #blindedbythelight #andtobyshair #squintyface Behind the Scenes - 239.png|Today's hair look, less Pokemon and more Minnie Mouse �� #tgif #reppingthemousehouse #givemecoffeeorgivemedeath Behind the Scenes - 232.png|Maybe it's time for some pyro! #behind the scenes #onset #filmmaking #fire Behind the Scenes - 231.png|I think it's time to start doing some snow dressing? #filmmaking #acmefx #reign Behind the Scenes - 233.png|Elizabeth and Nicholas have a very serious meeting. #ReignSeason3 @RachieSkarsten @Nickjlee Behind the Scenes - 240.png|Today's work selfie brought to you by Not Enough Coffee @icbnyc #onemorecoffee #4amwakeups #brightjackettobrightentheday Behind the Scenes - 234.png|So wonderful to have our amazing Claude @rose_williams_ and her mother in the office today! Behind the Scenes - 235.png|The incomparable #MeganFollows (and friends) hanging out at the office today. #CatherinedeMedici #ReignSeason3 Behind the Scenes - 241.png|Happy belated Birthday to meee! ������ #backinaction #hopefully #idiots Behind the Scenes - 242.png|Speedie-Warren wedding! #familymatters #familybaes #shutupyofacehandsome �� @icbnyc Behind the Scenes - 230.png|Don’t miss @RachieSkarsten as Queen Elizabeth on the premiere of #Reign Friday, October 9. #WCW Behind the Scenes - 229.png|Precarious positioning... @CWReign #ReignSeason3 Behind the Scenes - 228.png|#MeganFollows with her new favorite shirt. Behind the Scenes - 227.png|This is my fave look for #Reign S3 �� https://instagram.com/p/5rnUNJLE8g/ �� Go Anna! Behind the Scenes - 236.png|It takes a LOT of paper to write a TV show...#InternsDesk #KingOfTheCastle #ReignSeason3 Behind the Scenes - 249.jpg|#annapopplewell and @AdelaideKane Just Hangin' on a Tuesday. @CWReign Behind the Scenes - 247.jpg|HERE WE GO WHEEEEEEEEE who am I kidding I'm just sitting in my trailer taking pictures of myself. #ssotd #Reign Behind the Scenes - 246.jpg|It takes a LOT of paper to write a TV show...#InternsDesk #KingOfTheCastle #ReignSeason3 Behind the Scenes - 245.jpg|@CWReign on a Friday night with @RachieSkarsten Behind the Scenes - 243.png|Ugh... Shut up. ❤️ Behind the Scenes - 224.png|Casual tea on the castle grounds #nofilter #nom #earlgrey ������ Behind the Scenes - 237.png|Happy #TobyTorranceStirlingTuesday! Behind the Scenes - 220.png|Queen Mary: Back In Action �� #backtoschool #reign #season3 Behind the Scenes - 200.png|And so it begins. #Reign Behind the Scenes - 222.jpg|Location Scout Episode 301 @CWReign Behind the Scenes - 201.jpg||We're hard at work on #ReignSeason3! Behind the Scenes - 202.jpg|Today, we are all Tony. @toby_regbo #tonysolidarity Behind the Scenes - 221.jpg|Home for a while @CWReign #Reign #anditfeelssogood Season Two Make-Up - 110.jpg|Working on Queen Elizabeth’s look…so beautiful @RachieSkarsten Make-Up - 109.jpg|resting in Toby’s special chair Make-Up - 108.jpg|hanging waiting Make-Up - 107.jpg|Another great set! Kenna waits Make-Up - 106.jpg|Absolutely the sweetest from the delightful @rose_williams_ parting gift Make-Up - 105.jpg|Saying goodbye till season 3 @FredGerber Make-Up - 104.jpg|Addie and the boy on location last episode @AdelaideKane Make-Up - 103.jpg|Katie, love her! @ReignTheCW @reigncostumes Make-Up - 102.jpg|I SPY Make-Up - 101.jpg|BG extradorinaire @BehindScenePics Make-Up - 100.jpg|After the first take…tears for everyone…hard to say goodbye @AdelaideKane @CelinaSinden @caitlinstasey @CWReign Make-Up - 99.jpg|@CWReign Wednesday Evening @MarillaWex #Meganfollows @AdelaideKane @toby_regbo Make-Up - 98.jpg|@CWReign Thursday Afternoon @toby_regbo #Reign #keepthedayjob Make-Up - 97.jpg|Waiting for the Queens @reignwriters Make-Up - 96.jpg|Love Miss Caitlin! @caitlinstasey Make-Up - 95.jpg|I walk the lonely road @ReignedUsIn Make-Up - 94.jpg|how many crew does it take to move a coach @BehindScenePics @CWReign @ReignTransport Make-Up - 93.jpg|behind the scenes with AD and MU @AshleyRochaa Make-Up - 92.jpg|more behind the scenes Make-Up - 91.jpg|Addie deep in Dune @ReignDaily Make-Up - 90.jpg|Waiting waiting waiting @ReignTheCW @ReignedUsIn @BehindScenePics Make-Up - 89.jpg|Fred our beloved leader snaps away @FredGerber @reignwriters @ReignedUsIn Make-Up - 88.jpg|Best crew..hope all are enjoying hiatus @CWReign @reignwriters Make-Up - 87.jpg|Great cast…missing them already #queenoffmean #lovelylola Make-Up - 86.jpg|BTS @CWReign best BG ever! #torontofilms #BG Make-Up - 85.jpg|Oh Craig, how sly you are oxoxox Make-Up - 84.jpg|Lovely Lola in the season finale…beautiful girl Behind the Scenes - 204.jpg|Behind the scenes of tonight's battle. #Reign Make-Up - 82.png|Behind-the-scenes from #Reign's season finale! Don't miss it TONIGHT at 9/8c. Make-Up - 81.jpg|All smiles! Happy world travellers! London here we come @CreativeMediaS1 @britishairways #travellers Make-Up - 80.jpg|Final mic adjust from beloved Ryan! Going to miss you- but the art world needs ya! @AdelaideKane @mr_lentraseau Make-Up - 79.jpg|Sweet Anna says good bye to fav hair dresser Molly! Good Luck Molly in your next adventure #timetogo #reign #lastday Make-Up - 78.jpg|Reality hits going to miss each other for 2 mnth except Kelly @AdelaideKane @toby_regbo @caitlinstasey @CelinaSinden Make-Up - 77.jpg|Final make up chair line up for season 2, All smiles! @AdelaideKane @toby_regbo @caitlinstasey @CelinaSinden Make-Up - 76.jpg|Happy birthday Alessondra @Abastianoni2 ��❤️�������� Behind the Scenes - 204.jpg|Behind the scenes of tonight's battle. #Reign Behind the Scenes - 205.jpg|You think you're cool? I have one of those too, Conde. @seanjteale #Reign Behind the Scenes - 239.jpg|Cool whores. #ReignFinale Behind the Scenes - 206.jpg|This ADR snapshot brought to you by tonight's episode. #Reign Behind the Scenes - 240.jpg|Worst. Jazzhands. Ever. @aleyordolis #ReignFinale Behind the Scenes - 207.jpg|Torrance Coombs ‏@torrancecoombs Apr 15 Another ADR still frame from an upcoming episode. #Reign Behind the Scenes - 238.jpg|Between Setups @AdelaideKane @CWReign #reign Thursday Afternoon Behind the Scenes - 197.jpg|Monday Night @CWReign #Reign Behind the Scenes - 196.jpg|Monday Morning - @CWReign #Reign Behind the Scenes - 212.jpg|ADR, pt. 3 #Reign Behind the Scenes - 211.jpg|More ADR fun. #Reign Behind the Scenes - 210.jpg|Still frames from ADR sessions are fun. #Reign Behind the Scenes - 209.jpg|Wednesday @CWReign @torrancecoombs @caitlinstasey #Reign Behind the Scenes - 286.jpg|Thursday Morning @CWReign @toby_regbo #reign Behind the Scenes - 235.jpg|Tuesday Evening @CWReign @AdelaideKane #Reign Behind the Scenes - 234.jpg|Me and the Queen @CWReign @HairReign #Meganfollows #Reign Behind the Scenes - 233.jpg|Good Friday Work @CWReign #Reign @Lauriewritenow @reignwriters Behind the Scenes - 280.jpg|Thursday lunch - @CWReign Read through #Reign Behind the Scenes - 287.jpg|Tuesday Morning @CWReign the Battle Plan #Reign Behind the Scenes - 132.jpg|Thursday Night @CWReign #Reign Behind the Scenes - 231.jpg|Good morning - day one @CWReign #Reign Behind the Scenes - 208.jpg|Wednesday night @CWReign @torrancecoombs #reign Behind the Scenes - 219.jpg|Lately my morning routine has consisted of signing these. #Reign Behind the Scenes - 218.jpg|Another pair bites the dust. Hey @VinceNappo, think you can keep up with me? #TeamNoPants Behind the Scenes - 217.jpg|Acupuncture. #Reign Behind the Scenes - 216.jpg|Partout is enjoying the readthrough of 220. #Reign Behind the Scenes - 215.jpg|Caterers going all out today. What two better things to represent our show than ice and castles. #Reign Behind the Scenes - 214.jpg|Tuesday Evening @CWReign @AdelaideKane @torrancecoombs @toby_regbo #Reign Behind the Scenes - 213.jpg|You guys. It happened again. Behind the Scenes - 229.jpg|Episode 219 readthrough begins now. #Basherine Behind the Scenes - 228.jpg|@CWReign This Morning - @torrancecoombs #reign Behind the Scenes - 227.jpg|Cast Read Through - Ep: 218 @CWReign #Reign Behind the Scenes - 183.jpg|Tuesday morning @CWReign @seanjteale @AdelaideKane Behind the Scenes - 226.jpg|Today's office @CWReign @torrancecoombs #reign Behind the Scenes - 225.jpg|Stunt work means this is my outfit today #Reign #ootd #renaissance #period #historicalaccuracy Behind the Scenes - 200.jpg|This is the result of 14 straight days of editing. Editor's cut DONE! Now get on it Mr. @FredGerber �� #Reign #Burn Behind the Scenes - 199.png|It's in Adelaide's contract that there must be 25 feet between us at all times when the cameras aren't rolling. Behind the Scenes - 198.jpg|Lovely Lola..sweet Anna @CWReign @ReignDaily @ReignedUsIn @FrazierCathi @MarillaWex @BenefitBeauty Behind the Scenes - 196.jpg|Th winter party. Nice ice @CWReign @reignwriters @ReignDaily @M3TV Behind the Scenes - 195.jpg|"@OliviaGudaniec: No one gives massages quite like the charming Megan Follows!Love you! #setlife #meganfollows "#Reign Behind the Scenes - 194.jpg|Sweet . @reigncostumes @realtechniques @SigmaBeauty @Sigma_Pro @KaveyK @Koh_Gen_Do @ShopYourTv @LittleKidChaos lys Behind the Scenes - 193.jpg|The Ghostly Twins say goodbye..bye Ava Madison @MarillaWex @reigncostumes @ReignedUsIn #ghostgirls #makeup Behind the Scenes - 232.jpg|Beautiful girls in clouds of white @reigncostumes @AdelaideKane @celinasniden Behind the Scenes - 191.jpg|Looks like ghostbusters only with snow @alanvansprang @CWReign #makeupartist Behind the Scenes - 190.jpg|@CWReign @ReignedUsIn I find how stunning Henry:Catherine snow scenes were but in a stage not location❄️remarkable. Behind the Scenes - 189.jpg|@rose_williams_ patiently waiting for a cue. @CWReign #reign Behind the Scenes - 188.jpg|@ReignedUsIn @MarleneStoddard Is opening scene next ep. Mary actually watched over Francis sleeping with Sterling? Behind the Scenes - 187.jpg|#Reign #Banished #amazingperformances - Until next week Royal tweeters! Thanks for the ride @torrancecoombs Behind the Scenes - 186.jpg|"@FrazierCathi: @CWReign @ReignedUsIn #Reign @torrancecoombs fingers crossed. " Yes Please more #Basherine Make-Up - 54.jpg|Sunbathing Reign style. It's been a long winter @rose_williams_ @toby_regbo Behind the Scenes - 185.png|In Mary we trust. #Reign is all new TONIGHT at 9/8c! Behind the Scenes - 184.jpg|The costumes of high-fashion hybrid Reign. Interview with designer Meredith Markworth Pollack. Behind the Scenes - 183.jpg|Tuesday morning @CWReign @seanjteale @AdelaideKane Behind the Scenes - 182.jpg|Beautiful " new arrivals" Behind the Scenes - 181.jpg|I'm patenting this. #Reign #locationlocationlocation Behind the Scenes - 179.jpg|The selfie master stopped to show a few "amateurs" how it's done. ��Thank you @torrancecoombs with @toby_regbo ��#reign Behind the Scenes - 178.jpg|Wonderful photo of two beautiful ladies BTS of #Reign @MarillaWex #meganfollows #Catherine Behind the Scenes - 177.jpg|Mary wears this Dolce and gabbana key dress #Reign Behind the Scenes - 176.jpg|@toby_regbo @AdelaideKane Thursday Evening @CWReign #reign Behind the Scenes - 173.jpg|Back on the set as @AdelaideKane's mama. @CWReign Behind the Scenes - 174.jpg|A moment of quiet...@AdelaideKane @CWReign #Reign Behind the Scenes - 175.jpg|Okay, it's getting weird... @arwenhumphreys #alexandraordolis @torrancecoombs @CWReign #Reign Behind the Scenes - 170.jpg|Rocking the full-body tighty whities for outdoor scenes today. I am the face of Hollywood glamor. #Reign Behind the Scenes - 171.jpg|#MeganFollows @toby_regbo Monday Afternoon @CWReign #Reign Behind the Scenes - 172.jpg|Production Design meeting - Ep: 216 @CWReign #Reign Behind the Scenes - 169.jpg|@seanjteale and @toby_regbo relax between set-ups. #Reign Behind the Scenes - 168.jpg|When Mary says, "Jump" ̶ will Condé ask, "How high?" #Reign #Mercy @CWReign Behind the Scenes - 167.jpg|Late Wednesday. @CWReign @toby_regbo #Annapopplewell #Reign Behind the Scenes - 166.jpg|Last night - attempting to "figure it out" @CWReign #Reign Behind the Scenes - 165.jpg|Thanks so much for the beautiful Christmas flowers @Sigma_Pro @SigmaBeauty love ya! #brushes #bestco. #greatmanners Behind the Scenes - 164.jpg|Thursday Evening @seanjteale @AdelaideKane @CWReign #Reign Behind the Scenes - 163.jpg|@benaldridge07 @seanjteale Thursday Night @CWReign #reign Behind the Scenes - 162.jpg|A little something for you. Candid shot of @seanjteale on the monitor a couple days ago. #Reign Behind the Scenes - 161.jpg|One more. Here's @toby_regbo in action. #Reign Behind the Scenes - 160.jpg|Friday Night @CWReign @CelinaSinden @caitlinstasey #annapopplewell #reign Behind the Scenes - 159.jpg|@CWReign Friday Night last scene before the Winter Break - #annapopplewell #Reign Happy Holidays to you and yours!! Behind the Scenes - 157.jpg|Wednesday @CWReign @AdelaideKane @torrancecoombs @seanjteale @toby_regbo #benaldridge #Reign Behind the Scenes - 158.jpg|Reign Writers holiday party! #GoTeam #ReignFam Behind the Scenes - 156.jpg|��������Happy Birthday Miss Popplewell @CWReign @ReignDaily @reignwriters @ReignTransport @reignedusin Behind the Scenes - 155.jpg|Guess whose birthday today Behind the Scenes - 154.jpg|So sweet…..night Behind the Scenes - 153.jpg|The Early Years.babies, baptisms, miscarriages..lots have happened #welovereign @ReignDaily @reignedusin #reignmakeup Behind the Scenes - 152.jpg|So happy after Lola’s baby baptism… shooting in Ireland @CWReign @AshfordCastle #ireland Behind the Scenes - 151.jpg|Nostradamus leaving the castle after a bout of torture @reignwriters @reigncostumes @CWReign @CelinaSinden Behind the Scenes - 150.jpg|King and his castle shooting in Ireland in August @reignwriters @reignedusin @reigncostumes #welovereign @ReignDaily Behind the Scenes - 149.jpg|Rain on Reign in Ireland @ReignTheCW @Reign_CW @reigncostumes #welovereign #reignmakeup Behind the Scenes - 148.jpg|A couple who tortures together stays together @reign_CW @ReignTheCW @ReignDaily #welovereign #reignmakeup Behind the Scenes - 147.jpg|Greer & Castleroy wedding @CelinaSinden lovely actors!!! #welovereign #reignmakeup #reign Behind the Scenes - 146.jpg|Mother and son with the Queen peeking sneaky peeks @AdelaideKane @ReignDaily #welovereign Behind the Scenes - 145.jpg|Reign Grips @ReignTheCW @ReignTransport @reigncostumes @eveningcanopy #reignmakeup Behind the Scenes - 144.jpg|Just hanging around looking for trouble @ReignDaily @ReignTransport @ReignTheCW #reignmakeup Behind the Scenes - 143.jpg|Toby rides Long may he REIN @reignwriters @ReignTheCW @AdelaideKane #reignmakeup Behind the Scenes - 142.jpg|Beating up Craig with makeup @AshleyRochaa #reign #reignmakeup Behind the Scenes - 141.jpg|Mother Daughter Director/Producer sweet @rose_williams_ @FredGerber @reignwriters #megan #Reign #reignmakeup Behind the Scenes - 140.jpg|Queen Mum with her ghost daughters Sweet Ava & Madison #kidactors #ghostgirls #reign #reignmakeup Behind_the_Scenes_-_139.jpg|Friday Morning @CWReign @rose_williams_ #craigparker #Reign Behind_the_Scenes_-_138.jpg|BG in the village Behind_the_Scenes_-_136.jpg|Wednesday evening @CWReign #annapopplewell #craigparker #Reign Behind_the_Scenes_-_137.jpg|Don't miss the #Reign mid-season finale at 8E/5P where you'll see more of our on-set visit! �� http://ow.ly/FHeWc Behind_the_Scenes_-_133.jpg|My son sneaking in as guest director for a scene between Megan and me. #Reign #MeganFollows @CWReign Behind_the_Scenes_-_134.jpg|Crown adjustment @AshleyRochaa @ReignDaily #makeupartist #hairdresser #crown #touchups Behind_the_Scenes_-_135.jpg|Final touches on the do #hair #onset #bts Behind_the_Scenes_-_122.jpg|Friday Morning @CWReign #Reign Behind_the_Scenes_-_123.jpg|Tuesday Afternoon @CWReign @AdelaideKane @toby_regbo #Reign Behind the Scenes - 285.jpg|End of day - Thursday @caitlinstasey @rose_williams_ @jonnykanyon @CWReign #reign Behind the Scenes - 281.jpg|Tuesday Morning @CWReign @toby_regbo @AdelaideKane ##reign Behind the Scenes - 282.jpg|The real Magicians behind the scenes - @CWReign Scenic Dept. #Reign Behind the Scenes - 284.jpg|Thursday Morning @CWReign @torrancecoombs #Reign Behind the Scenes - 283.jpg|Wednesday Morning @CWReign #MeganFollows #Reign Behind_the_Scenes_-_124.jpg|Monday Morning @CWReign with @ro se_williams_ @torrancecoombs Behind_the_Scenes_-_125.jpg|It is, once again, Party Time @CWReign #reign Behind_the_Scenes_-_126.jpg|#MeganFollows @rose_williams_ @CWReign Late Wednesday Night. Behind_the_Scenes_-_127.jpg|Tuesday Afternoon @CWReign with @caitlinstasey #AnnaPopplewell always makes for a good day. Behind_the_Scenes_-_128.jpg|Must another dead guy on @CWReign Behind_the_Scenes_-_129.jpg|First up in Monday @CWReign #Reign Behind_the_Scenes_-_130.jpg|Friday Night Rehearsal @CWReign @toby_regbo #craigparker #Reign Behind_the_Scenes_-_131.jpg|Happy Thursday @CWReign #Reign @AdelaideKane Behind_the_Scenes_-_192.jpg|Another Wednesday Night @CWReign Behind_the_Scenes_-_121.jpg|Mushroom girls @AdelaideKane @reigncostumes #beautyfix #makeup Behind_the_Scenes_-_120.jpg|Royal robe and crown hanging around @reigncostumes @ReignDaily @ReignedUsIn Behind_the_Scenes_-_119.jpg|#MeganFollows @rose_williams_ @CWReign Late Wednesday Night. Behind_the_Scenes_-_116.jpg|Tuesday Afternoon @CWReign with @caitlinstasey #AnnaPopplewell always makes for a good day. Behind_the_Scenes_-_115.jpg|I'm a rebel. Behind the Scenes - 117.jpg|Castle heat. Behind the Scenes - 118.jpg|"We need more capes!!!" Says the Costume Department #Reign #Freezing Behind the Scenes - 112.jpg|@AdelaideKane @toby_regbo @torrancecoombs @CWReign Monday Afternoon. Behind the Scenes - 113.jpg|Production Design meeting ep: 212 @CWReign #Reign Behind the Scenes - 114.jpg|These Bedroom scenes are so intimate...@CWReign Behind the Scenes - 111.jpg|Monday Morning via Fred Gerber Behind the Scenes - 110.jpg|Thank you @jonnykanyon for starting my #BirthdayGiftMission and thanks to Megan Follows for finishing it Behind the Scenes - 109.jpg|@seanjteale on Friday night @CWReign #reign yet another party Behind the Scenes - 108.jpg|@AdelaideKane #meganfollows @MarillaWex doing God knows what on Monday @CWReign Behind the Scenes - 107.jpg|Friday night - Just hanging out on set @CWReign Behind the Scenes - 106.png|New headshot by @og_ph0t0graphy. #actor #hollywood #headshot Behind the Scenes - 106.jpg|Friday Afternoon with @rose_williams_ #meganfollows @CWReign Behind the Scenes - 105.png|Barn access bitches! #vip Behind the Scenes - 104.jpg|If you guessed Queen Catherine you would be right!!! Behind the Scenes - 102.jpg|Happy Halloween from @CWReign @toby_regbo @AdelaideKane #Megan Follows Behind the Scenes - 103.jpg|My guy died. #HappyHalloween Behind the Scenes - 99.png|Bucket 'o bodies. #Reign Behind the Scenes - 97.jpg|“@arrowbett: @AlyssCampanella @torrancecoombs Seriously? Could you post a picture of you in Brazil? Please ♥” Behind the Scenes - 67.jpg|“@SamathaBayley: you look so relaxed ” @AshleyRochaa has soft hands. Except when powdering my Adam's apple. Behind the Scenes - 98.jpg|Crashing the Party @CWReign #annapopplewell@AdelaideKane @CelinaSinden@caitlinstasey Behind the Scenes - 94.jpg|Getting all purdied up by the beautiful @AshleyRochaa. #Reign #ssotd Behind the Scenes - 100.png|Renaissance piglets with Rose. #Reign #ssotd Behind the Scenes - 93.jpg|@torrancecoombs Tuesday morning @CWReign follow the sun Behind the Scenes - 92.jpg|Tuesday morning Breakfast on @CWReign Behind the Scenes - 91.jpg|I'm available for big budget features or children's birthday parties Behind the Scenes - 90.jpg|Behind Every King @CWReign @toby_regbo @AdelaideKane Behind the Scenes - 95.jpg|Best Happy Birthday wishes going out to producer extraordinaire Thom Pretak! Thank you for all that you do! #ReignFam Behind the Scenes - 89.jpg|@torrancecoombs @seanjteale @CWReign finally get to see latest episode! Kira's 1st in major show! #sheppardsdaughter Greer's Wedding Dress.jpg|First look at Greer's Wedding Dress Behind the Scenes - 84.jpg|Look who stopped by the #Reign set to say hi! So great to see you again @alanvansprang!! #KingHenryForever Behind the Scenes - 86.jpg|@CWReign behind the scenes on set in #Toronto! #Reign #Actor #tv Behind the Scenes - 85.jpg|@torrancecoombs @CWReign Chilly evening Day 4 Behind the Scenes - 83.jpg|'The Lamb and the Slaughter' behind the scenes @torrancecoombs @toby_regbo #Reign Make-Up - 7.png|Yeah they arrived @Sigma_Pro @SigmaBeauty @CWReign @AdelaideKane Behind the Scenes - 82.png|Churros!!! Behind the Scenes - 81.png|Why getting any work done today is next to impossible.. Behind the Scenes - 101.png||Sometimes I see something beautiful and I just need to lick it. #Reign #ssotd Behind the Scenes - 80.png|Casual with the Queen. Great to see #MeganFollows at the #Reign offices today! Make-Up - 6.jpg|Official brush washing day @Sigma_Pro @realtechniques @MAKEUPFOREVERUS @VeNeill #reign @ReignTheCW Behind the Scenes - 77.png|Cast and crew admire @FredGerber makes us pizzas@reignwriters @toby_regbo @AdelaideKane @CWReign Behind the Scenes - 78.png|“@laysladeo: WE READY @AdelaideKane @torrancecoombs @seanjteale @apetrizzle ” great shot! #Reign Behind the Scenes - 76.jpg|@alanvansprang I've ordered a t shirt for you... Behind the Scenes - 75.jpg|#3DHD #SigmaBeauty absolutely love this brush..buying more @Sigma_Pro @SigmaBeauty @MakeupAlley @MakeupArtistmag Behind the Scenes - 74.jpg|@seanjteale #photobombmary @AdelaideKane @CWReign @reignwriters @Lauriewritenow Behind the Scenes - 79.png|3 Generations of actors @MapoftheStars @CWReign @Lauriewritenow Behind_the_Scenes_-_73.jpg|“@I_Am_Purva: Aww seems like someone chained you up.. but I love that pic.. ���� ” Throwback to when Wall and I met. Behind_the_Scenes_-_72.jpg|Today's lineup @ReignDaily #reign #stars Behind_the_Scenes_-_72.png|Ep 7 table read!! #ReignRead Behind the Scenes - 71.jpg|On set #reign @reignwriters Behind the Scenes - 70.jpg|Background performers #reign Behind the Scenes - 69.jpg|Behind the scenes #reign Behind_the_Scenes_-_68.jpg|Makeup trailer @ReignDaily #reign Behind the Scenes - 67.jpg|First time using the @Sigma_Pro #3DHD brush on my actor @torrancecoombs today on the #cw set of #reign and loving it! Behind the Scenes - 66.jpg|Location Scout - @CWReign Ep: 208 Cast Photos - 70.jpg|Don't miss alumna @cstoppsrun tonight at 9 ET on CTV Two as she joins the cast of @CWReign! Cast Photos - 69.jpg|Don't miss Reign tnght: 9 pm ET on @CTV_Television for @CWReign ! You'll see me and this handsome fella #CraigParker! Cast Photos - 68.jpg|Someone is coming back 2 play with all the lovely #reign folk 2nite in #ReignSeason2 premiere @ 8e/5p on @M3TV #yay Cast Photos - 67.jpg|Eyeshadow drawer ��������@Sigma_Pro @TooFaced @UrbanDecay @SoniaKashuk @VISEART @thebalm @BobbiBrown @MarcJacobsCo Behind the Scenes - 65.jpg|Evening smoke @AdelaideKane @caitlinstasey @toby_regbo Behind the Scenes - 66.jpg|Beautiful location this week at the farm... Behind the Scenes - 64.png|Horsey face set selfie with Sid. #Reign #ssotd Behind the Scenes - 63.png|“@imadowner2: "@fraryishot: @seanjteale �� #PleaseBeANiceBoy” a poor attempt at the old spice advert s'all Behind the Scenes - 62.png|Still from episode 2x01 - "The Plague" with @toby_regbo and @seanjteale Behind the Scenes - 61.png|Thanks for the #Reign love @EW! "She's now a warrior queen." Only 3 weeks till the premiere Behind the Scenes - 60.png|Prepare Catherine's throne. #Reign returns for Season 2 Thursday, Oct 2 at 9/8c. #BTS Behind the Scenes - 59.png|Back in black. #Reign #ssotd Behind the Scenes - 58.png|Another #Reign-y day! #MakeItReign Behind the Scenes - 57.png|From the "other" brother to the Master of Horse and Hunt. See @torrancecoombs in #Reign, premiering Thursday, Oct 2! Behind the Scenes - 56.png|It's all coming together, #Royals! #ReignPremiere #ThePlague Behind the Scenes - 53.png||How many people does it take to kill a guy @reignwriters @AshleyRochaa Behind the Scenes - 54.png|It's all work and no play here promise @jonnykanyon Behind the Scenes - 55.png|Good to be queen. #queenforadayormore @ReignDaily @AdelaideKane Behind the Scenes - 25.png|This handsome devil is PJ. He's Sid's horse double here in Ireland. #Reign - Aug 28 Behind the Scenes - 28.png|saving ourselves from the downpour @AdelaideKane #rainsonreign Behind the Scenes - 48.png|.@torrancecoombs is focused on season 2. Don't miss the return of #Reign Thursday, Oct. 2 at 9/8c Behind the Scenes - 29.png|Love at first nuzzle @AdelaideKane @FredGerber @reignwriters Behind the Scenes - 33.png|Megan with the wonderful Susan our Irish producer #loveirishfilms @reignwriters @CWReign Behind the Scenes - 34.png|Looking forward or perhaps Scotland??? Somewhere over the rainbow…unicorns? @AdelaideKane Behind the Scenes - 35.png|@toby_regbo Perusing his kingdom @AshleyRochaa @ReignTransport @reigncostumes @AdelaideKane Behind the Scenes - 36.png|@toby_regbo with the Irish film crew. Sound and Wardrobe Behind the Scenes - 44.png|Anxious for Queen Catherine's return? You should be. #Reign premieres Thursday, Oct. 2 at 9/8c! #BTS Behind the Scenes - 45.png|n response @torrancecoombs here's me and @toby_regbo trying to do impressions of each other Behind the Scenes - 37.png|Rehearsing at the Castle in Ireland @toby_regbo @AdelaideKane @reigncostumes @ReignTheCW Behind the Scenes 1.png|Here's @toby_regbo and @seanjteale taking a little direction. #Reign Behind the Scenes 2.png|Could it be? #Reign Behind the Scenes - 46.png Behind the Scenes - 47.png|The lads in the makeup trailer #ireland @toby_regbo @torrancecoombs @seanjteale Behind the Scenes - 38.png Behind the Scenes 3.png|Back at the castle. #Reign #ssotd Behind the Scenes 23.png|@CWReign @Lauriewritenow Hangin' with the big dogs @ashfordcastle Behind the Scenes - 51.png|@AdelaideKane is everyone's #WCW. Don't miss the season premiere of #Reign Thursday, Oct. 2 at 9/8c! Behind the Scenes - 50.png|Let our #MCM, @torrancecoombs, brighten up your day with this exclusive BTS photo! #Reign premieres Thursday, Oct. 2! Behind the Scenes - 49.png|#BTS from #Reign season 2 promotional photoshoot with @toby_regbo ❤️ KingFrancis #LongLiveTheKing Behind the Scenes - 52.png|Castle rocks Behind the Scenes - 30.png|Your favorite trio returns to the throne Thursday, Oct. 2 at 9/8c! #Reign Behind the Scenes 4.png|“@reignwriters: Prepping ep 5 with #Basherine! Quit playing games with my heart! Behind the Scenes 5.png|The adventures of Bash and Condé (@seanjteale) out on the farm today. #Reign #ssotd Behind the Scenes 6.png|Today's scene is pretty in tents. #Reign 6th Behind the Scenes - 39.png|#throwbackthursday sweatin' in the castle with my lobster fan, god I love this shot HAHAHA!! #Reign @HairReign Behind the Scenes 7.png|@gossipmarty: Who's this girl? ♥ That's @ellaballentine Behind the Scenes - 40.png||“@klippert: Me & Jonathan on set of REIGN. So much fun! Great cast&crew! @CWReign @jonnykanyon #Reign Behind the Scenes - 41 I.png| Last shot in this episode for these two Queens #MeganFollows @AdelaideKane @CWReign @Lauriewritenow Behind the Scenes - 31.png|Waiting in the trailer @AdelaideKane Behind the Scenes - 32.png|A little late this evening @AdelaideKane @CWReign Behind the Scenes 11.png|Hanging with these crazy kids on the #Reign set! @torrancecoombs @caitlinstasey Behind the Scenes - 24.png|The girls grabbing energy thru caffeine @ReignTheCW @AdelaideKane @sarahlizwinter Behind the Scenes 12.png|On the #Reign set with these regal ladies! @AdelaideKane #MeganFollows Behind the Scenes 8.png|Thar she blows. Time to dirty this thing up. #Reign Behind the Scenes 13.png|wonders and marvels #reign #reisenrocker #niagarafalls Behind the Scenes 9.png|“@mynameispurpose: Saw Henri II & Catherine de Medici's tomb at St. Denis. They were simple people. Very cool! Behind the Scenes 14.png|Great read through today everybody! Can't wait to start shooting #ThePlague on Monday! #Reign Behind the Scenes 10.png|Back to work! #Reign Behind the Scenes - 27.png Behind the Scenes 15.png|Season 2 here we come! #MakeItReign }} Season One Videos Related Pages Pages relating to Interviews are the following: • Video Interviews • Magazine Issues • Social Media Interviews • M'Lady Magazine • Paparazzi Photos • Behind the Scenes • Cast Photos Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Gallery Category:Cast Category:Magazine Category:Interviews